1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indoor gymnastic apparatus, and more particularly the present invention relates to an indoor gymnastic apparatus which has rotary cylindrical cushions supported on a rocker seat to massage the user's back when a rear extension rod and an oscillate rod, onto which the rocker seat is mounted, follows the user's back to alternatively oscillate back and forth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sitting in a chair for a long length of time may cause one to have a sore waist and aching back, and poor sitting posture may cause one's spine to deform. These are the common problems to those who work in offices. Proper exercise and massage can help people to relax the muscles and joints and relieve from fatigue. The present invention has been accomplished to provide an indoor gymnastic apparatus which can be used to exercise the muscles and massage the back.